thenannytvfandomcom-20200214-history
Stop the Wedding, I Want to Get Off
is the 17th episode in the first season of the CBS television series The Nanny which was aired on March 16, 1994. Plot Maxwell's younger sister, Jocelyn, comes from England to visit him and brings her fiancé, Nigel Waters, the Duke of Salisbury, with her. They decide to get married that weekend, with Fran as their wedding planner, but Fran's intuition tells her that something will go wrong with the wedding. As it turns out, Jocelyn is not in love with the duke, but with Lester, her chauffeur. Minutes before the wedding is set to start, Nigel walks in on the two kissing in Maxwell's office, and Jocelyn ends up marrying Lester instead. Cast :Fran Drescher as Fran Fine :Charles Shaughnessy as Maxwell Sheffield :Daniel Davis as Niles :Lauren Lane as C.C. Babcock :Nicholle Tom as Maggie Sheffield :Benjamin Salisbury as Brighton Sheffield :Madeline Zima as Grace Sheffield Special Guest Stars :Twiggy Lawson as Jocelyn Sheffield :Leigh J. Lawson as Lester Guest starring :Lane Davies as Nigel Waters :Gregg Rogell as Kenny Keroucan Quotes C.C.: (To Maxwell) I don't know why... I just love weddings. Niles: Yeah. We all want what we can't have. Fran: How are you supposed to know what you British are feeling? What? Do you all wear mood rings? Fran: (To Kenny) This is just an average, ordinary house. Oh, excuse me. I just gotta ask the butler something. (To Niles) Have you seen the Duke? Niles: Oh, he and Mr. Sheffield have gone yacht shopping. Nigel: Maxwell, your children are charming. Oh, dear, we forgot to buy them presents. Well, let me give you money. Maxwell: Oh, Nigel, that´s not necessary. Nigel: Are you sure? I have lots. I wouldn´t miss it at all. Maxwell: Quite sure. Brighton: Excuse me, Dad, but I believe he was talking to us. Fran: Brighton, don´t be greedy. God will punish you. C.C.: (Entering the dinning room) Good evening, everyone! Fran: (to Brighton) See? Gracie: (To Jocelyn's fianceé) So, did you and Uncle Nigel have fun on the boat? Jocelyn: What boat, darling? Gracie: Fran said you hooked a really big fish. Fran: (Putting a piece of bread in Gracie's mouth) Eat up. Maxwell's sister Jocelyn: (Upon hearing Fran's laugh) Maxwell, you described her laugh all wrong in your letters. It's nothing like the QE2 adrift in a fog! Fran: (Upon hearing Max & Jocelyn's nicknames for each other) Puddleducks? Mopsie? Max: Why, Miss Fine, didn't you have a nickname for your ''sister? '''Fran': Yeah. "Moron." (Maxwell is speaking on the phone) C.C.:(To Niles) Who's he talking to? Niles: What's it worth to you? Maxwell: (Putting down the telephone for a second) It's my sister, from London. C.C.: I didn't know Maxwell had a sister. Niles: Now we know what you're worth to him. Fran:(entering the room) Was that your sister? I hope you said "Hi" for me. C.C.: (To Niles) Why does Miss Fine know about her? Niles: He talks in his sleep. Trivia *In this episode, Jocelyn was supposed to marry a man named Nigel; in "An Affair to Dismember", we find out she has a brother named Nigel as well. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1